Evil Encounters
by Azraelya
Summary: I'm baack! Chapter 4 FINALLY posted. Chapter 4 summary : When Usagi awakes, her and Trunks have a little....confrontation....
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! My second fanfic! Please enjoy! Oh yeah, some age changes:  
  
Gohan--19  
Trunks--17  
  
Well, that's it for now! Read and review!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ruby red eyes gleamed through the darkness. A sigh was heard. "My collection is big...but it is not complete," a voice said. "I need more power. My collection must grow. Feeding off of these weak humans is growing useless. Strong. I need strong humans...things. Not necessarily humans."   
  
A smile played on the figures lips. They opened up a wall to reveal a large window-like image of the earth. The figure stepped up to the window and held out their hand. They closed their eyes and concentrated to find stonger power. Their eyes snapped opened when they felt several huge energy levels. The figure smikred. "Yes, yes! That is exactly what I need!" A laugh rang out through the tower.  
****  
  
"Kamehameha!!!" the blast of golden ki surged towards Trunks.   
  
"Burning attack!" Trunks held out his hand and released the blast. The two blasts clashed together with a bang, and no one was over powering the other. Gohan smirked and turned Super Saiyajin, dramatically increasing his ki blast. Trunks sighed and did the same. Still equal. Gohan frowned. They'd be here all day. "Kamehameha," he began to whisper. "Times 4!" he finished.   
  
"Nani?!" Trunks struggled to hold out. Finally, knowing it was pointless, he ceased his ki blast and dissapeared. "Nani?" Goahn asked. He had to force away his ki blast so nothing was damaged. "Where did you go Trunks?" Gohan called out. "Oh no," he muttered. "Oh yeah," said Trunks' voice, before punching Gohan in the stomach--well, he would have if Gohan hadn't of caught his arm. So the one-on-one combat began.  
****  
  
The figure smirked as she watched the two boys spar. Never had they felt such an extraordinary power. "Yes. This is perfect. I must collect there starseeds.Animates!" (A.N. hmm...who could that be?) Eight fuku clad girls promptly appeared. They all dropped to one knee in front of the figure. "Hai, Galaxia-sama?" they said. "As you know, we need more energy, more power. These boys," she gestured toward the screen, "have an ample amount of energy, which would make there starseeds very powerful." One of the girls with short, sandy blonde hair looked up. "When will we attack?" she asked in a monotone voice.   
  
Galaxia smirked. "WE will not my attacking. I will be attacking right now. You all are welcomed to come watch, however your power is not sufficient enough to match there powers. Although they are strong, I am stronger." Galaxia walked up to the window-like screen and placed her hand on it. The other eight girls did the same. At once, they were teleported.  
****  
  
"That was one of the best sparring matches we've had in a while, ne Trunks?" Gohan said, taking a seat on the grass. "Yeah Gohan, I'm glad your father taught me the Instant Teleportation teqnique. It really comes in handy." The two boys continued there conversation, when they felt a very large ki heading towards them. They both stood up and waited for it to appear. Almost immediatley, Nine women appeared in front of them. "Dare nano, anata-tachi?" Gohan asked suspiciously, sensing there kis were evil.   
  
"Konbanwa," the golden clad women said. "I've come for your starseeds." She spoke as if in a typical conversation. "What's a starseed?" Trunks asked. Galaxia shrugged. "It's not that important. Trust me, it has far greater value to me than to you," she replied cooly. "That doesn't answer my question," Trunks said angrily. Galaxia frowned. "You ask far too many questions." With that, she shot out four of the golden discusses. Instinct took over the two saiyajins and they quickly dodged the golden discusses.  
  
But, like a boomarang, the golden discusses followed the boys. "Nani?!" they exclaimed. The discusses were picking up speed toward their targets. Gohan and Trunks flew up in the air to avoid the discusses, but they only followed them. "Damn. What should we do?" asked Trunks. "I don't know," Gohan said. The two boys continued to dodge the golden plates of energy.  
  
"Gohan-san, maybe we can use a ki blast against the discs and they will evaporate," said Trunks, ducking as one of the blasts swept over his head. "Good idea," said Gohan. The two boys flew over to each other so they were back to back. The discusses began to follow.  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me--"  
"Burning--"  
  
"Ha!!"  
"Attack!!"  
  
The two ki blasts clashed together with the golden discusses. To the saiyajins' horror, the golden plates sliced through there ki blasts and effectively hit their targets. Gohan and Trunks came plummeting to the ground, their starseeds following them. Before they hit the ground, the girl with short blonde hair and a girl with chestnut brown hair tighed into a ponytail each cought one of them.   
  
Galaxia moved forward and studied the starseeds. "They're remarkable!" she said. She collected them both and with a flick of her hand, the starseeds were teleported back to her collection of other starseeds. "Galaxia-sama, what should we do with them?" asked a girl with long raven black hair. Galaxia smirked. Now that their starseeds are taken out, they are in my possesion. They will obey me. Their is no need to take them back. We do not know their histories, so we will leave them here. They will know who their master is."  
  
The two girls who were supporting the saiyajins set them on the ground. "Let's go," Galaxia said. The eight girls nodded and teleported back to the Ginga Television Tower.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! Please review and tell me what you think. I know that I may have changed some stuff around that may have been in the anime, like how you are turned evil and such, but that's how I'm making it happen in this story. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update the story! Oh yeah, this will be a romance between....? Well, to be honest I don't know ::sweatdrops:: But, you can make some suggestions in your review.Thank you!  



	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2!!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was nearly midnight, and all was quiet, except for an occasional chirp of a bird.  
  
Gohan and Trunks awoke suddenly, their eyes snapping open. Gohan's black eyes were more dull and lifeless, and Trunks' sky-blue eyes were now a dark, hazy blue. "Do you feel it, Trunks?" Gohan said, rising from the ground. "Eh, I feel it, the power. How strong it is," Trunks said.   
  
Gohan smirked. "Let's go home, so no suspicions are aroused," he said. Trunks nodded. The two boys flew off in different directios, heading toward their own houses.   
****  
  
"Boy! Where the hell have you been!?!" roared the angry voice of Vegeta. "Do you know what time it is?" he continued, his eyes narrowed at Trunks who had just arrived. Trunks shrugged. "Do you really think I care what time it is?" he said dryly. He made his way to the kitchen. Vegeta blinked. Never had Trunks ben so dissobediant. Vegeta regained his composure and went into the kitchen. "You insolent boy!" Vegeta walked over to Trunks and proceded to punch him in the face.  
  
But Trunks deftly cought Vegeta's arm, not even looking up from his food, which he was casually eating with his other hand. Trunks slowly turned to Vegeta and smirked. "Not the wisest thing for you to do, 'Tousan," Trunks said, still smirking. Vegeta's eyes widened in confusion. He noticed Trunks' eyes held a deep darkness to them. "What the hell is wrong with you, Trunks?" he asked. Trunks shrugged, the smirk gone from his face. "Nothing, 'Tousan," he sad cooly, dropping Vegeta's arm and returning to his food. Vegeta frowned, but left for upstairs.  
****  
  
"Gohan-chan! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?" ChiChi's voice sounded as Gohan stepped through the door. . ChiChi came and studied Gohan. "Thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried about you. Where were you!?!?" Gohan rolled his eyes. "Where the hell do you think I was? I was sparring with Trunks," he said, heading for the kitchen, where his father was polishing off the food he had set for a midnight snack.   
  
ChiChi entered the kitchen. "Watch your tone with me young man! I don't know where you learn to come off disrespecting your mother, but I'll have no more of it! Understood?" ChiChi said, stamping her foot. Gohan ignored her and sat down at the table, eating what was left. Goku looked uneasily at Gohan. "Um...Gohan, your mother is talking to you," he then leaned closer so only Gohan could here, "I think it would be for the best of both of us if you answered her," he whispered.   
  
Gohan shrugged. "I don't give a damn if she wants to rant and rave over me." With that he went upstairs. Goku watched as Gohan went up the stairs. He could easily tell good ki from bad ki, and whatever Gohan's ki currently was, it was definatley evil.  
****  
  
Galaxia smirked as she watched the two boys on different monitors. "How perfect! Their starseeds are indeed quite powerful. With my power combined with their own, they may be stronger than me. But they wouldn't dare betray me." Galaxia smiled. "Now, one more starseed needed to have ultimate power. Those two saiyajins should easily be able to take care of her." With that she opened up yet another monitor, revealing a young girl with long golden blonde hair....  
****  
  
Usagi tossed and turned in bed. She had had many sleepless nights. She felt guilty. All of her senshi had been turned evil. She felt as if she had betrayed them by not being strong enough to save them. She was the only one who was capable of escaping, and because of this, Usagi felt very decieteful. "I'm sorry, senshi," she whispered. "Please, please be alright. I wil save you, no matter what." Usagi got out of bed, knowing attempting to sleep was useless.  
  
Suddenly, a large black hole appeared beneath Usagi. "N-nani?!" she whimpered. She was sucked into the hole immediatley. Usagi screamed.   
****  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open as he felt a large energy level. He got out of bed and put on his orange and blue gi. He went outside and flew towards the direction of the ki. It definatley wasn't evil ki, no, it was a very pure ki. Gohan stopped as he saw the ki's owner. He inwardly gasped and his eyes widened. He smirked. Never had he seen such a beautiful girl. Long, golden blonde hair, flowing all around her, long legs.....  
****  
  
Usagi stood up. "Where am I?" she whispered. "How did I get here?" Usagi sighed and looked around. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a man with short, jet black hair, and matching, deep black eyes. "Who are you?" Usagi asked. "And where am I? And how did I get here?"  
  
The man smirked. "I'm Gohan, you're in Black Forest, and I was hoping you could tell me how you got here. Who are you?" Usagi sighed. Just one problem after another. "My name is Usagi, and I have no idea how I got here."  
Gohan walked up to her. "Your ki is very strong, why is that?" he said, standing right in front of her. Usagi looked puzzled. "Ki? What's ki?" she asked.   
  
Gohan laughed. "You're definatley not from around here I see," he said. "Ki is your energy, your power, in other words. And yours is very strong. How?" he asked again. Usagi took a step back. "Um...It's strong, really? I really don't know why it's stong. I mean, I don't train or anything," Usagi continued to babble. She put a and behind her head and laughed uneasily.   
  
"Really? You have no idea?" Gohan said. Usagi nodded. "Hmm...I don't believe you," Gohan said, walking up to her. Usagi looked down. Gohan tilted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't like being lied to," he murmered. With that, he bent down and kissed her. Usagi gasped. She stood, frozen to the spot. After a few minutes, Gohan pulled away. "Hmm...who's Sailor Moon? You, I suppose?" he said thoughtfully.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Done with Chapter 2!!! Thank you minna for the reviews! I don't know who to put Usagi with...yeah, I know, it SEEMS like a Gohan/Usagi....but this could go any way. Well, gotta go. Please review!!   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I can't believe how many reviews I got!! In the fist two chapters, I didn't put a discaimer, so I suppose I have to put one now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon or any of the characters.   
Ok! Well, here is Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3  
"Hmm...who's Sailor Moon? You, I suppose?" he said thoughtfully.  
*~*~  
Usagi gasped. "N-nani?!" she said, taking a step back. H-how did you know that?" she asked. Gohan smirked. "I searched your mind," he said simply. "Anyways, what exactly is Sailor Moon?" he asked. Usagi looked at him for a while. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. After a few moments of silence, Gohan frowned. "Well?" Usagi still didn't answer. "If you won't tell me, I have other means of finding out..." With that, he proceded up to her again.   
  
"Ok, ok! I'll tel you," Usagi said, taking a few steps back. "Yes, Sailor Moon is me. I found out when I was 14. Ever since then I've been fighting evil." Usagi looked at him. "Are you evil?" she asked. Gohan looked at her in surprise. "What makes you think that?" he said. Usagi turned away. "Your eyes. They're so cold and dark," she said. "Your pure. Very pure," he said after a moment. He then smirked. "You know what they say, 'opposites attract', and boy are we opposite," he said. Usagi blushed.  
  
Gohan walked up to her and tilted her chin. Usagi closed her eyes. She knew what he was going to do. His mouth moved closer to hers. Just as his mouth was about to close over hers---"Hey Gohan!" called a voice. Gohan frowned from the interruption. He looked up from Usagi, to see Trunks a short distance away.   
  
Trunks walked over to them, smirking. "I see you've kept yourself busy," he said. Gohan frowned. "What are you doing here?" "I felt a large ki. I came to investigate," he said, studying Usagi. "Is she the source of the ki?" he asked after a moment. Gohan nodded. "Hai, she is. Very strong and pure ki." "You're both evil, aren't you?" Usagi asked. "Evil is such a descriminating word. I'd prefer...stronger than before," said Trunks, smiling slightly. "So, what's you name? My name is Trunks," he said.   
  
"My name is Usagi. Please," she grasped Trunks' hand, "let me help you." Trunks looked at her for a while. He stroked her cheek with the side of his hand. Gohan frowned, but said nothing. "You really want to help us?" he asked. Usagi nodded. "Yes, let me heal you," she said. Trunks laughed. "No, not HEAL, help. If you want to help us, you can help us gather strong starseeds," he said. Usagi's eyes widened and she took a step back from Trunks, glaring at him. "I would never do that! You don't understand. All of my friends are under the control of Galaxia, and I see you two are as well. She killed my boyfriend." Usagi didn't relize she was crying until she felt Trunks brush away a few of her tears.   
  
"I see," he said. "So you have nothing left, ne?" he said gently. Usagi nodded. "Would you like me to take away your pain?" he asked. Usagi's eyes widened. Trunks laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right, I'm not going to kill you. Do you want to become one of us?" he asked. Usagi looked at him, shocked. And then she did something no one expected. She slapped Trunks as hard as she could.  
  
Usagi had tears glistening in her narrowed eyes. "Why would I want to become one of you, you savages? Do you know how it feels to have your own friends attack you and try to kill you, simply because they are under the influence of Galaxia?" Trunks had a faint red mark on his cheek. He was angry, but he bit it back. 'She's too kawaii to stay angry at.'  
  
"Usagi, if your friends are attacking you, why not simply join them?" Gohan said. Usagi turned her glare to Gohan. "I want to heal them, not join the enemy!" she said. Usagi smiled sadly. "i have to heal you guys," she said. "I feel that somewhere deep down, you two are good people." With that, she turned into Eternal Sailor Moon, not going through the long process. She raised her healing wand.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
The attack washed over Trunks and Gohan--well, to be specific, washed around them. They had both put up a focefield to block the attack. Sailor Moon relized it wasn't going to work, so she seized the attack. She unwillingly dehenshined and collapsed to the ground. She had fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah!! I'm done with Chapter 3!! Thank you all SOOO much for the reviews!!  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except a large collection of anime merchandise, and a Phantom of the Opera cassette my friend gave me, but it broke recently... ;`_`; I have nothing.....nothing....nothing....er, sorry, I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gohan and Trunks looked at each other, and then down at the unconscious Usagi. "What should we do with her?" asked Trunks.Gohan shrugged. Trunks bent down and picked up Usagi. She didn't move. Trunks knew she wasn't dead, because ki was still radiating from her. Trunks stared intently at her face for a few seconds, before averting his eyes. She was beautiful.   
  
"I think we should take her back to the hut in the forest where we stay at when we train.She won't be found there," said Gohan after a while. Trunks nodded. "Eh, that would be best." Trunks lifted off from the ground with Usagi cradled in his arms. Gohan lifted off as well. The two fo them flew to the secluded hut. (A.N., No, Gohan and Trunks aren't gay. In the fic, when they train, they train for several days, so they stay in the hut. There are TWO beds in the hut).   
  
**  
  
Usagi slowly began to stir. She opened her eyes, and remembered her situation. She quickly bolted out f the bed and looked around. She heard some one laughing. Turning to her right, she saw Trunks, sitting in a chair, staring at her. "Good afternoon, Usa-chan. " he said, smirking a bit. "How did you sleep?"   
  
Usagi glared and looked around. "Where's Gohan?" she asked. "He's training, which left me to look after you. So, now that you're awake, let's talk a bit." Usagi shuddered at the coolness of his voice. "Alright," she said uneasily. "What about?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Trunks walked over and sat across from her on the other bed. "You," he said softly. "What would you like to know?" she asked nervously. "How are you so strong?" he asked, locking eyes with her. Usagi figeted a bit, but didn't dare to break the eye contact.   
  
"I, I don't know," she said. Trunks smiled. "Please, Usa-chan, don't lie to me," he said. Usagi frowned. She felt uncomfortable about the little nickname he gave her. "Well...I'm Sailor Moon," she said shortly. Trunks nodded. "And, being Sailor Moon let's me have strong powers," she finished. Trunks smiled. Usagi began to feel really nervous. "Is that it?" she asked. Trunks shook his head. "Why won't you become one of us?" he asked gently. Usagi frowned. "I don't run away from my problems. My mission is to stop Galaxia...and her followers." Trunks nodded in understanding. Usagi's eyes softened. "How did you get turned evil anyways?" she asked.  
  
Trunks frowned. He thought for a while. "I don't know," he said thoughtfully. He shrugged. "That's not important though. Do you know what my mission is?" he said, standing up. Usagi stood up too. "N-no," she said nervously. "Would you like me to tell you?" he said, approaching her. Usagi backed away, but was stopped by the bed. "Not really," Usagi said. Trunks smirked. "Well, I'll tell you anyways. My mission," he began, fully approaching her, just inches away from her, "is to," he stopped directly in front of her, "collect starseeds," he finished. Usagi sighed a long sigh of relief, making Trunks laugh.  
  
"What did you think I was going to say?" he asked, never moving away from her. "I thought you were going to say 'to kill Sailor Moon' or something." Usagi looked in his eyes to see if she was right. Trunks smirked. "Why would I kill such a beautiful tenshi?" he cooed softly. He began to lessen the distance between them. Usagi stared at him questioningly. "You'll thank me later," he said. With that, he pressed his lips onto hers in a warm kiss. He wrapped his arms secirely around her waist.   
  
Then, Trunks began to course evil energy through her body. Usagi struggled to get free, but he held her securely. Usagi gasped, which only gave him easier access. The energy streamed through her body. Trunks slowly finished the kiss and pulled away. He stepped away and watched to see what would happen. Usagi clenched her teeth in aganizing pain. She collaped to the ground, her body glowing a mixture of black and white. "Onegai...ginzuishou," she managed to choke out through her teeth.  
  
More pain doubled over her body, but she continued anyways. "Please, protect me from the evil energy," she manged to whisper out. The ginzuishou promtly responded to her summoning. The silvery light glowed from her broach, and surrounded her body. The evil energy was warded away, and soon all traces of energy faded from her. She collaped to the ground from lack of energy.   
  
Trunks stared down at her admiringly. "Strong girl," he murmered softly. He pcked her up and set her in his bed once agian. He gently placed a small kiss on her lips. "Good night, Tenshi."  
  
**  
  
Gohan threw several punches in the air to the imaginary opponent. 'Kuso. I can't get the damn girl off my mind.' He did a few round house kicks. He had been training for several hours. He decided to call it quits for the day. He flew back over to the hut and walked inside. There he found Usagi, still asleep, and Trunks, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed against his chest. "She's still asleep?" he asked in disbelief. Trunks nodded. Gohan sighed. "Well, I tink it's time she wakes up," he muttered. Trunks opened his eyes. "I don't think so. That attack she did on us really exhausted her."   
  
Trunks didn't care to include that she had already waken up, and that they had shared a little...confrontation together. Gohan sighed. He wanted so badly to look into her crystline blue eyes, and hear her beautiful voice. "So Trunks...what should we do with her now?" Gohan asked.Trunks shrugged. "Let's wait and see what happens," he said. So, patiently, they waited for the slumbering Usagi to awake.After about half an hour, she awoke again.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at Trunks. She glared at him. "Anta wa bakayaro!!" she shouted. "Well, my stay here has been most....unique, but I must leave now." She began to walk out of the hut, but in the blink of an eye, Gohan was in front of her. "Gomen ne, Usagi-chan, demo, I have a feeling it would be a mistake if I let you go." Usagi's eyes narrowed. "And I think it would be a mistake if you tried to make me stay," she said as sweetly as she could manage.  
  
Gohan was surprised, but he smirked. "Well well, testy aren't we? And just what would you do?" Gohan asked sickeningly sweet. "This," Usagi said, throwing a punch to his stomach. Goahn nonchalantly cought her fist. "You were saying?" he asked innocently. "Kusotare," she muttered. She pulled her arm away from his grasp. "So, what do you want from me?" Usagi asked. Gohan shrugged. "I don't know yet, but when I figure it out, I'll be sure to tell you," he said, smiling at her.   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and walked back toward the bed. She sat down on the edge. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm really hungry," she said. Gohan smiled and went into a different section of the hut. He returned a few minutes later with all sorts of food. Usagi's mouth watered. Gohan grinned. Trunks walked over and smiled. The three of them sat in a triangle, and ate their food at a rapid pace.   
  
Gohan and Trunks were surprised at how fast Usagi ate-- Usagi was surprised at how much they ate. After their little meal, Gohan said, "You've been in here all day, would you like to go on a little walk?" Usagi thought for a moment. "Alright." The three of them got up and went outside. Usagi breathed in the frsh crisp air of the early night. Trunks, Usagi, and Gohan then set off walking down the path.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::glares at people who think she writes too short chapters:: I can't help it! ::pouts:: My mind can only think so much information at a time. I'm really sorry!! Forgive me! Um...Please review! ::sweatdrops:: 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Arigatou minna!!! Thanks you guys, SO much for all of the reviews you've given me. Here is Chpater 5!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After a while of walking, they stopped upon a small riverbank. Usagi sighed. It was such a beautiful night, the meriad number of stars and the moon casting a soft silvery light. Usagi sat down on the grassy area, and let everything that was happening sink in. She was scared. Scared she wouldn't be able to help her senshi. Scared she wouldn't be able to help Gohan and Trunks. Simply scared.   
  
  
Gohan and Trunks sat down on either side of her. Usagi looked into the sky. "Ne, Trunks," she said softly. Trunks looked at her. "Sometimes....sometimes I think it would be easier just to give up....just to turn sides. I mean, it sure seems the opposite side's going to win. It appears it's everyone versus me." She let out a small laugh. "Maybe if I switch sides.....maybe I'll be able to see Mamo-chan." Ussagi shook her head and laughed bitterly. "No....I couldn't do that. He's dead. Gone. Forever...." Usagi let her words trail off.   
  
  
"Damn! Why? Why is it so hard?! I've been vowed as a senshi to protect the world." She smiled bitterly. "Even if I wanted to switch sides, I couldn't. This...this damn ginzuishou won't let me. And I can't destroy it either. It's not fair!!" she screamed, the tears she had been trying so desperatly to hold back spilling down her face. Trunks and Gohan watched Usagi, and felt something akin to pity rise for her. Gohan set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Usagi-chan....I really don't know what to tell you. You definatly have been put in a difficult situation. The only thing I could ever offer you is...." he trailed off and laughed. "No, you wouldn't do that, would you?" he mused thoughtfully.   
  
  
"Do what?" Usagi asked. Trunks smiled. "Give up your starseed," he said, finishing what Gohan would have said. "I-- I can't," she said. "And why not?" Gohan asked curiously. "Because....because I can't turn my back on the world," she said simply. "I have a question Gohan," she said. "If you guys really wanted my starseed, you could have tooken it easily. So, so why haven't you?" she asked. Gohan thought for a moment, as well as Trunks. "I don't know," Gohan murmered after a moment. Usagi sighed and resumed staring into the sky.  
  
**  
  
"I'm so worried!!" Chichi said. "Gohan's been gone for a full day!! What if he's hurt!? What if he's weak and hungry?! What if...WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!?!?!?!?!?" Chichi screamed histerically. She was pacing wildly. "What'll we do? "What'll we do? What'll we do?!?!" she wailed. Goku came over and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Daijoubu, Chichi, daijoubu," he murmered softly. Chichi buried her face in Goku's chest and cried. "I can't believe he's gone," she mumbled. "Shh, it's only been one day," Goku said. "He'll prabably return soon."  
  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chichi brightened. "Maybe it's Gohan!!" she said excitedly. She quickly rushed to answer the door. "Gohan, where have you--Oh, sorry," she muttered. "Hello Bulma, Vegeta," she mumbled. Bulma gasped. "You mean...Gohan's missing too?" she asked. "What do you mean 'too'?" Chichi asked, ushering Vegeta and Bulma inside the house.   
  
  
"Trunks is missing as well. He came in the house late yesterday, and had a very bad attitude," Bulma remembered sadly. Chichi nodded. "So did Gohan," she said. "Maybe something had happened to them both," Bulma said. Goku nodded. "I felt an evil ki coming from Gohan," said Goku. "Yeah, same with Trunks," Vegeta said.   
  
  
"We should find them, who knows what they're doing?" Goku said. "Vegeta nodded. "But the onna's should stay here, they'll only get in the way," Vegeta sneered. Bulma and Chichi glared at him. "Anyways, let's go Kakakoroto." With that, the two men set out of the house. Goku put two fingers on his forehead and concentrated. He put one hand on Vegeta's shoulder. After finding the ki, he teleported.   
  
**  
  
"Do you feel that ki?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded. Usagi looked around, having sensed it too. The three of them stood up. Teleported in front of them was (A.N guess who? ) Galaxia. Gohan and Trunks immediatly bowed down. Usagi simply glared at the older golden fuku senshi. "Sailor Moon," she said thoughtfully. "What a pleasure it is to make your aquatence. Usagi only glared. "As you know, Princess, I'm collecting starseeds." 'Princess?' Gohan and Trunks thought. Seeing there confused expressions, Galaxia explained. "You see, your little friend here is the moon princess," Galaxia said with a smile. "Galaxia, if you want my starseed, I'm not going down withought a fight," Usagi said, taking a fighting stance. This surprised Gohan and Trunks.   
  
  
Galaxia smirked. "You want to fight me?" she asked. Usagi sighed. "No, I do not wish to fight you, but if I must, then I must." Glaxia smirked again. "Alright princess, but I do suggest you go to your highest power." Usagi nodded. "I will," she said. "When it is neccesary."   
  
  
She got into a fighting stance once again. Galaxia did as well. Suddenly, another large ki could be sensed. With a brief flash, two men were teleported. Gohan and Trunks, who had gotten up from bowing, looked in shock. "Otousan!" they both said in surprise. Both Usagi and Galaxia dropped their fighting stances. "Annou, you mean, they're your fathers?" Usagi said. Gohan and Trunks nodded. "Are...are they evil?" she asked. Trunks laughed.   
  
  
"Daijoubu Usa-chan, they're not evil, well, otousan, I'm not sure about...." he trailed off jokingly. Usagi turned toward the two men. She smiled a bit. Vegeta glared and pondered what Trunks had called her. "Who the hell are you and how do you know those two?" he asked, gesturing towards Gohan and Trunks. "My name is Usagi. I was teleported to this dimension somehow, and I met Gohan and Trunks," she answered. "What's wrong with them?" Goku asked. Usagi sighed. "She," she said, gesturing toward Galaxia, "took their starseeds. If a person does not have their starseed, they are turned evil and become a minion of Galaxia," she said sadly.   
  
  
"Yes, that would be true, Koneko-chan," said a cool voice. Usagi's eyes widened. She shook her head. ""Iie, no," she murmered. "Ah, koneko-chan, it's me," came the voice again. "Haruka-san!" Usagi said, just as Sailor Uranus was teleported in front of her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for making this chapter short, I'm trying to get this story finished soon....but it's sooo hard to finish!!   
::sighs:: oh well, Once again, thank you minna for your continuous reviews! ^_~ Please review!!  
  



End file.
